SG-232-Z1Z2
This is a ternary star system. System This is a binary star system with two planets. One planet is frozen and barren, known as SG-232-Z1, and the other is just right for life to survive, known as SG-232-Z2. SG-232-Z1 has one moon and SG-232-Z2 has five moons. Stars #HG-623-GI : A yellow main sequence star. #HT-900-XS : A blue giant. #HZ-222-SS : An red asteroid sized star. Moons of SG-232-Z1 Full Article: Moons of SG-232-Z1 #RT-634-II (KM9-1ab) #66666-SG (KM9-1aa) Moons of SG-232-Z2 Full Article: Moons of SG-232-Z2 #52232-SG #83422-SG #85646-SG #43423-SG #52333-SG History #4.5 bya: Solar System is formed. #1.5 bya: Cellular life begins to form on SG-232-Z2. #5.0 mya: Evolution occurs. #1.5 mya: Aliens form. #0.4 mya: Cities form. #5.0 tya: Empire forms. Spheron Spheron is a complex empire. Their ANS is 22, and they are on a mission to find stars and planets. Explanations Some explanations about the universe they say are: "Atoms are particles with quarks, protons, neutrons, and electrons, all tightly held together by electromagnetism and the weak and strong forces." "Fields are not continuous, they are granular, with only set values, much like digital objects." Log Files of Spheron #12-02-2099: Empire was formed. #1-19-2100: Aliens discovered thirteen planets that are habitable. #1-20-2100: Aliens discovered ten galaxies. #1-21-2100 to 12-29-2100: Mined 612 spice mines. (continued mining on later dates) #12-30-2100: Upgraded mines and upgraded colonies. (continues until tech reaches critical levels) #7-26-2101: Bought out an unknown solar system. (known as of now, used to have sentient creatures) #8-10-2101: Declared domination of 8 galaxies. #1-06-2102: Declared domination of 90 more galaxies. #7-29-2102: Declared domination of 800 more galaxies. #9-20-2102: Declared domination of the Hieale territory. #12-22-2102: Bought a super spaceship. #1-01-2103: Destroyed 3 planets. #1-02-2103: Declared to be kind. #1-02-2103: Found HZ-222-SS asteroid sized star #1-03-2103: Star blows up, and Spherons use the Gravity Controller to push back at it and change the matter to hydrogen. #1-04-2103: Spherons add colonies to SG-232-Z1. #1-09-2103: Found KP-ZZ1-ASZ (codename: GREEN) green star, and an orbiting MP-23 (codename: MAGENTA) magenta planet. Alien Race Name Spheron Roleplay New Roleplay (none) Old Roleplay *60.0 - KM9 reaches outskirts of outer planet orbit. *60.1 - En route to orbit Planet KM9-2A (KM9 designation). Atomic7732 *60.3 - Aerocapture through Z2. *60.4 - Through atmosphere... Sucsessful landing. *60.4 - "Do you want liquid water?" Points at liquid water and pushes it towards the Tripe vistor, and points at Tripe and points at water. *60.4 - "Wate... Wat... er?" The Tripe looks at the water and says "Zevib, Kieil xy xartap..." Kieil then stumbles on his words "Err... water... Kieil xy water." *60.4 - Hands over water, and says "Anything else?" Points at food items, and points at him. *60.4 - "Krarr" Kieil says as he picks up the water, shaking his head. "Zevib!" Afjus had said, getting out of the space probe. "Kieil, a sytmiti zevib." Afjus then grabs some food. *60.4 - "Stay here at the hotel." Points at the hotel and points at the entry. "I want to talk to you." Moves mouth in a talking motion and points at Tripe visitor. *60.4 - Both Tripe walk towards the hotel, and the take out some money, but cannot find the clerk. Both are puzzled. Kieil says "Ishtar?". *60.4 - "Follow me." Points at Tripe visitors and moves hand over to entry. "Here is the clerk." Points at clerk. *60.4 - "Cherk?" Afjus hands over some of the Star Nation qupil (name of currency in Star Nation). *60.4 - "Okay, follow me to the room." (clerk) Points at the first floor and moves hand over there. Leads to 1320 room. *60.4 - "Zevib" Both Tripe say, they then they follow to the room. *60.4 - Drinks attendant comes in to room. "Would you like some drinks?" Moves hand around an invisible cup and points at it. *60.4 - "Xartap?" Kieil says, "Krarr" They both then say. Their stay at the hotel was boring so far. Nothing was happening. They needed to study this life form... *60.4 - Spheron gives out a game to each other. "Put this in that slot of the game system." Points at slot. *60.6 - Afjus grabs the game and puts it in the system. He is very puzzled "Ishtar? kolores???" random patterns advertising the company that made the game pops up on the screen. *60.6 - "Just press the X button your controller to skip it." Points a X button and says, "Click X again after you get to the main menu." "The first selection is where you want the red outline." Points at red outline. Moves finger to the first selection. Then points at X. *60.6 - "Ex... booten??" Afjus says. Then Kieil grabs the controller and presses the X twice. "Ex pulsied" "Ishtar coffulest?" He then points at all the buttons. Then again asks, "Ishtar?" Category:Systems with civilizations Category:Systems with life Category:Systems with planets Category:Systems Category:Systems Owned By The Spheron